


Anniversary

by PhoenixDown (SekseeDragoness)



Series: Sefikura Week 2020 [7]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Anniversary, Blue Balls, Cloud has no clue how thoroughly he's gonna get it, Cloud has no recollection of that call, Day 7, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Poor Sephiroth (Compilation of FFVII), Sefikura Week 2020, Seph is always thinking too much, Sleepy Cloud, Smutty video message
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:54:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22528189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SekseeDragoness/pseuds/PhoenixDown
Summary: Sefikura Week 2020 Day 7 AnniversarySephiroth wishes he could be home with his blond on their anniversary instead of dealing with this bullshit, but sometimes you just have to suck it up and move on.He has no idea that his blond is about to make this both the best and worst night of his life!
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Series: Sefikura Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612078
Comments: 2
Kudos: 80
Collections: Sefikura (Sephiroth/Cloud) Week - Yearly Event





	Anniversary

The day after receiving his mission orders, Sephiroth had left Midgar in the extremely early hours of the morning. A very sleepy, sweet looking Cloud seeing him off with a smile and a wave despite both of them wishing that the mission could be put off for a few days.  
He tried his best to get as much sleep as he could on the flight over as he knew he would need to be well-rested to negotiate with the general council when it came time. They were a sly old bunch and he knew from experience that they would take advantage of any opportunity that they saw.

After 15 hours, his flight landed exactly 7 hours before he had even left Midgar.  
Sephiroth sighed as his brain supplied him with that useless bit of information. Time-wise, he could just put his watch forward two hours, but date-wise, he had gone backward, as Wutai was 22 hours behind Midgar.  
He shook his head. There was no real need to be thinking about that right now. He needed to be alert at all times once he stepped off of the airship.  
There was already a greeting party gathered and it involved some of the biggest players in Wutai. He walked down the ramp and bowed as he stepped onto Wutia soil "Lord Godo, I am ever grateful for the hospitality. Please take good care of me"  
The older man smiled in response to him speaking in perfect Wutain as he bowed "General Sephiroth, I am ever grateful for your company. I will do my best to take care of you"  
They both straightened up and the welcoming party turned as one, waiting for the General and his entourage to join them, before heading towards the castle at a slow pace.

To anyone on the outside watching, it would have seemed like a relaxed walk spent talking about mundane things like the weather, how things had been going for each other since they had last met at the end of the war and such. What was really happening was a careful exchange of information about the situation at hand and ShinRa's stand on it.  
It was always interesting deciphering what was really being said to each other, but they had both become quite expert at it during the negotiations during the war. Having this small exchange outside of the castle grounds made anything said 'unofficial' and meant that they could find a common ground to start with before the legal negotiations even began.

As they came to the wall of the outer compound, they came to a stop and bowed to each other again "I'm sure you are tired after your trip, I will see you in the morning. Sleep well, General"  
The older man seemed satisfied with their talk and Sephiroth internally sighed "Thank you, Lord Godo. May you sleep well also"

The Welcoming party broke apart as the council members followed Godo up a path towards the main building, before splitting up and heading their separate ways, likely towards their own living quarters.  
Sephiroth and his men were led to a large beautifully decorated building not far away from the main complex, that they could easily have fit ten times as many people into if needed.  
It was a way of showing that they were honored guests.  
It was also a way to keep them close and keep an eye on them.

He spent the next few hours making sure his men knew what was going to happen the next day and that they understood all of the ceremonies they would be forced to endure with a smile.  
Tomorrow was going to suck for all of them as they would be forced to endure meals, ceremonies, and parties to show that this was a friendly visit between friends before they could finally get to the actual reason they were here.  
For Sephiroth it would involve even more coded speech and secret exchanges of information with other various members of the council as they tried to glean answers to questions they had, without actually asking them.  
Other than the monsoonal rains, these sorts of negotiations were one of the few things about Wutai that he really didn't like.

As the men headed to bed, Sephiroth stayed up. He had volunteered to take the first watch. He'd be a fool to believe that they were 100% safe in their current environment.  
He sent Cloud a quick message to let him know he had arrived safely so that the blond wouldn't worry and smiled at the response before putting his phone away so that he could spend the next few hours with one ear on his surroundings while going over what information they had about the rebel faction again.

The next night, as they all returned to their beds with a groan, Sephiroth smiled. He had been worried that his mind had somehow remembered the negotiations during the war, as being much worse to endure than it actually had been. Even some of the men had seemed dubious about his warnings, but they had all thanked him for those warnings on the way back to their building.  
They never would have imagined that enjoying good food and being the guests of honor at welcoming parties or ceremonies would be so stressful, but it was absolute torture.  
It had started at 6 am with a welcome breakfast and had continued non-stop all day.  
They had finally finished at 22:00 with everyone bidding them goodnight.

Unfortunately, this was also part of the game in Wutai. wear out your opponent with kindness and then throw them straight into negotiation first thing the next morning. It was why he had slept for most of the flight and had encouraged his men to do the same.  
He had shooed them all off to bed with a promise to wake one of them for the second watch. He wanted to message his lover anyway.

He had spent the day thinking of Cloud on and off, wondering what the man was doing and hoping he hadn't been too sad and lonely on their anniversary. He would have loved to spend the whole day texting or calling him, but he couldn't.  
If he had taken his phone out to even chack the time it would have been seen as a grave insult to Lord Godo and the hospitality he was showing them. All hopes of getting through the talks quickly would have gone straight out of the window.  
He had even confiscated phones from two of his men who had a habit of looking at their phones when bored and he didn't want their nad habit to rear its head at the worst moment.  
He knew Cloud would understand why he wasn't texting him, they had already talked about it, but it didn't make it any easier thinking about the man being alone on forced leave for the whole day.

As he looked at the clock and calculated the times, he realized he would only have to wait just over an hour, before both of them would be on the same day. He decided to wait before texting the blond. He was pretty sure the man would figure out the timezones straight away and think it was cute that he waited. It was the sort of little thing that always made his lover blush and smile brightly at him.

He spent the next hour sitting on the little porch that was just outside of his rooms. It overlooked a beautiful garden with a massive Koi pond. There was an old Cherry tree that's branches arched over the pond and he imagined it would have looked absolutely stunning when the tree was in full bloom.  
Maybe he could come back here for a trip with Cloud during blossom season and stay Cloud would love it.  
Sephiroth actually had the feeling that he and Lord Godo would actually get along well under friendly conditions. It couldn't hurt to come to visit when he wasn't required, so long as he was upfront with his request.

He shook his head as he stood up. That could wait for later.  
Right now he needed to send his little love a message. He typed something out before erasing it because it sounded to impersonal and tried again.  
He sat there a few moments rereading it before deleting that one as well.  
It took him five more tries before he finally decided that his latest message would do. Mainly because it had just turned midnight and he didn't want to make his love wait anymore. So he hit enter.  
*Happy Anniversary Sunshine. I wish I was there to hold you while you fall asleep ♥*  
It was barely a minute later when a reply popped up *Me too. Happy Anniversary Sweet Man. Now get some sleep!*  
Sephiroth smirked as he imagined the look on the smaller man's face then sighed as he put his phone away. He wouldn't be sleeping for at least another hour.

He grabbed a book to read until his watch was over but had only been reading about thirty minutes when his phone beeped with a message. He frowned as he pulled it out of his pocket and opened it up.  
*OPEN THIS UP IN PRIVATE!!!*  
Sephiroth's eyebrows couldn't have climbed higher if he was trying, but then his eyes narrowed as he realized there was an attachment and it was a video. He quickly stood up to grab his earphones out of his bag and plugged them in.  
He was smiling as he opened it and there was Cloud's face in the camera as he set it up on the top of the draws in Sephiroth's bedroom. He didn't expect Cloud to send him a video message, but it was sweet and made the Generals heart swell.

As he watched his blond turn from the camera and climb onto the large bed, it was no longer his heart that was swelling as he watched his very naked, very erect lover get comfortable by lying back against some pillows.  
His eyes narrowed as he watched Cloud take a deep breath and then close his eye as he began running his hands slowly over his body.  
The general's pupils blew wide open as he heard the small blonds breath catch at the same time that he realized that he was wearing a pair of Sephiroth's old gloves that he kept as spares.

He quickly ripped the headphones out and fumbled to turn the video off.  
He closed his eyes and took deep meditative breaths to calm his heart.  
"Fuckfuckfuck" He breathed it like a mantra as he forced his body to calm itself down.  
By the time he felt like he might actually be able to stand up without bursting open the zipper on his pants, it was almost time for him to wake someone else for their turn keeping vigil. He decided to take a small walk outside, just to get away from the buildings a little.  
He made it to the other side of the pond where the blossom tree was before he deemed it safe enough.

He dialed Cloud's number and as soon as he heard a sleepy reply he quietly rumbled "You are SO gonna get it when I see you!"  
There was a small pause before a happy, sleepy, little "promise" came across the line.  
Sephiroth couldn't help but chuckle. He wasn't sure the blond would even remember this conversation in the morning "Damn right I promise. Go back to sleep baby. I love you"  
His response was a happy humm and he continued to listen to him as his breath very quickly deepened as he fell back to sleep.

He shook his head as he hung up the phone. The blond had no idea how thoroughly he had blue-balled him. Not only was he staying in an area controlled by people who still weren't fond of him, staying in a building with multiple people with enhanced hearing, but the walls were LITERALLY paper-thin.  
Heck, he probably could have cut through the walls with his erection after only watching the first couple of minutes of the video and thinking about the mystery of what came after that, he could already feel himself hardening again.  
He calmed himself down again before heading back inside to wake up the next person for their shift.

If nothing else, that video had lit a bigger fire under him to get things over with even faster, just so he could get back to somewhere with thick sturdy soundproofing.  
He planned to make Cloud ride him while he watched the entire video on his big-screen TV with the volume on maximum and he wasn't gonna let the blond cum until he was finished watching his fill of it.  
Exactly what Cloud did in the video and Cloud's reaction to it, would decide how many times he would have to watch it.

With that thought and another round of calming breathing, he curled up in bed and happily fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> HOLY CRAPSICLES! I MADE IT!!! Again, better late than never!!
> 
> also... I never promised smut for day 7, just a companion fic for the smut on Day 5 XD
> 
> you got a little sip of it though *slurps* ♥
> 
> I hope you enjoyed all of the fluff and smut and craziness (BoboChicobo I'm looking at you).
> 
> Thank you to the people who have left comments (and those who leave them in the future), I really appreciate it. They made my day. 
> 
> It's been a pretty sad month for me personally and I think these stories helped me to take my mind off of some things. I hope they can help some others have a bit of a giggle and forget about their problems for a short time as well. ♥


End file.
